


Fighting

by ThorinOakenfeels (inkgeek)



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Prostitution, fem!Dwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ThorinOakenfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya done?” The little dwarf stopped struggling.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Ya gonna start somethin’ if I put you down?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>feat. Female!Dwalin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin Week 2016 Day 4: Flirting or Fighting

Fighting is something Nori has been doing his whole life. In fact, they'd met because of a fight; a tavern brawl that the guard had been called to break up. Dwalin cut an impressive figure even at the tender age of seventy-four with her hair and her height and her muscles. Sweet Mahal, her muscles. That's what Nori had first noticed about her. Perhaps because she'd had her big arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms, as she dragged him off that slag shoveler Tarís.

“Let me go!” the little dwarf in Dwalin’s arms yelled. He struggled fiercely as she lifted him off his feet and carried him bodily from the tavern, all the while shouting after the dwarf he'd been fighting with. “Tarís, you come back here and face me like a dwarrow! Say anything about my ma again and I'll rip your beard off! Yeah, you better run! I know where you live!”

The other dwarf was around the corner and out of sight before Dwalin spoke. “Ya done?” The little dwarf stopped struggling.

“Yeah.”

“Ya gonna start somethin’ if I put you down?”

“No.”

“Good.” She released him from her powerful hold. “Wanna tell me what that was all about?”

“That piece of shale was running their mouth about my ma,” he said, “Saying she sold herself on street corners in the towns of Men and that she doesn't know who sired me or my siblings. Lies! All of it!”

Another bastard born on the road, Dwalin thought. Poor little fellow probably  _ doesn't  _ know who sired him. It was common enough for refugees to seek solace in one another on the Flight From Erebor. Dwarflings conceived on the journey were just now starting to come of age and fights like this were happening more and more. The old Erebor stock thought it a shameful thing for a dwarrowdam to lie with someone who was not their One; something only the whores of the Coal District did with unscrupulous miners.

Dwalin had always been of the opinion that the notion was stupid. Why should dams be held to a different standard? She knew for a fact that the dwarves most vocal on the subject were also the ones who'd kept a Coal District paramour back in Erebor. Thankfully, most of Durin’s line were progressive thinkers. Fundin had sat their children down and told them it was perfectly alright to experiment as much or as little as they wished.

“What's yer name, lad?” Dwalin asked. She got a feeling in her chest that she was going to be seeing a lot of this little fighter.

“Nori, son of Kori,” he replied, “ _ and  _ Devrin.” He stood a little taller in defiance; daring her to challenge his lineage.

“Dwalin, daughter of Fundin, child of Farin,” she said, extending her hand in greeting. Nori took it. His grip was strong. He was definitely a ‘Ri. “Shall I escort you home?”

“Shouldn't I be asking  _ you _ that?” Nori said with a wink. Ooh, a saucy one. Good thing he was cute or Dwalin might not have let him keep all his teeth.

“Not when ye’re the one who got the guard called ye,” she leaned close, looming over him, “and  _ I'm  _ the guard.” Nori looked a little frightened for a split second. Then Dwalin returned his wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Lady!Dwalin is very much inspired by the wonderful art and stories of [ Thorinsmut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut), [ hattedhedgehog](http://hattedhedgehog.tumblr.com), [ BlueSparkle](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com) and [ syntheticcathedral](http://syntheticcathedral.tumblr.com). I love me some big, buff dwarrowdams.


End file.
